OS: La capuche de la discorde
by allylicity
Summary: Suite imaginée de l'épisode 06x16. Et si Felicity avait entendu la conversation entre Théa et Oliver sur le fait de porter la capuche ?


**OS : La capuche de la discorde**

 **Suite imaginée de l'épisode 06x16.**

 **Et si Felicity avait entendu la conversation entre Théa et Oliver sur le fait de porter la capuche ?**

 **Chers lecteurs, l'épisode de hier m'a laissé un peu sur ma fin. Je voulais tellement que Théa trouve enfin le bonheur avec Roy loin de tout l'univers de Arrow. Du coup, un OS m'ait venu en tête.**

 **Bonne lecture, hâte de lire vos reviews.**

* * *

L'informaticienne retint son souffle et repartit vers les ordinateurs, l'air un peu contrarié par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Mais pour l'instant, il fallait qu'elle soit au top, ce qu'elle fit.

Quelques heures plus tard, Théa était en route pour détruire les puits de Lazare avec Nyssa et Roy. Felicity, elle, était en train de prendre une douche salvatrice, et introspective.

 _« Je ne veux pas m'arrêter…_

Tels étaient les mots d'Oliver quant à la poursuite de Green Arrow… Il ne voulait même pas laisser John s'en occuper.

Puis Diaz, La Guilde de Thanatos, qu'y aurait-il ensuite pour déchirer l'équipe, la famille ?

Lorsqu'Oliver rentra, Felicity fit semblant de dormir en se posant une seule question : est-ce qu'un jour tout cela s'arrêtera et seront-ils enfin en paix ?

* * *

Le lendemain, Oliver déposa devant Felicity le cadeau de Nyssa après un baiser langoureux. La jeune femme devint perplexe devant son café du matin, William se préparant dans sa chambre pour l'école.

 _« Ok… C'est quoi ce truc ?_

 _\- Nyssa nous l'offre en cadeau de mariage, en fait ce couteau coupe les liens qui m'unissaient à elle._

L'archer attendait une explosion de joie de la part de sa belle, mais celle-ci reprit de son café, l'air interdit.

 _\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

 _\- Non c'est juste que même notre mariage n'est pas quelque chose de normal. Savoir que tu étais encore lié à la Ligue._

 _\- Nyssa,_ rectifia le jeune homme.

 _\- C'est pareil Oliver ! Pour moi Nyssa représente la peur que j'ai eu de te perdre définitivement et quelque chose me dit qu'avec ou sans couteau « magique de la mort », il restera toujours quelque chose de spécial entre vous deux, même si je sais que ce mariage ne représentait rien de sentimental._

L'archer voulut répliquer mais Felicity fut la première en déposant sa tasse dans le lave-vaisselle.

 _\- J'ai entendu ta conversation accidentellement que tu avais avec ta sœur et je sais que tu veux continuer d'être Green Arrow._

Oliver était surpris de cet aveux et ne savais quoi dire, mais sa femme le dit pour lui :

 _\- J'étais tellement heureuse à l'idée que Théa quitte cette vie pour de bon et vive une vie normale avec Roy. Ils le méritent tellement tous les deux… et la Guilde de Thanatos apparait comme un mauvais remake de la Ligue de Assassins. Résultat : ta sœur et Roy partent dans une nouvelle quête dangereuse et mystérieuse, pas de happy end…_

 _\- Felicity…_ commença Oliver qui voyait où voulait en venir la belle blonde mais elle le stoppa de la main.

 _\- Je dois y aller, j'ai une réunion importante avec de potentiels investisseurs avec Curtis. A plus tard. »_

Et c'est ainsi que le jeune homme resta planté dans la cuisine. Certes la décision s'était terminée tout de suite mais il tenait à reparler de ça au calme avec l'informaticienne.

* * *

Finalement, une semaine entière était passée sans que l'un ou l'autre ne reparle du sujet, trop occupés à sauver la ville de la pourriture de Diaz.

Felicity attendait qu'Oliver et Digg reviennent de patrouille lorsqu'elle entendit une dispute :

 _« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt Oliver ?!_ hurla John qui posa son casque de manière bruyante sur une des tables du repère.

 _\- Je voulais le faire mais j'avais peur de ta réaction. Tu as travaillé si dur à mes côtés…_

 _\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance pour protéger cette ville ?_

 _\- Si mais…_

 _\- Mais quoi ? Il y aura toujours un mais Oliver et tu ne laisseras jamais tomber, même pour ta femme et ton fils ! Tu n'es plus seul désormais !_

Le regard d'Oliver tomba dans celui de sa femme qui lui disait « je te l'avais dit… » avant de se reporter sur son meilleur ami.

 _\- Je ne peux pas vous l'expliquer à tous les deux parce que moi-même je ne comprends pas ce qui fait que je ne veux pas laisser Green Arrow, cette capuche. Pas maintenant en tout cas. J'ai l'impression que c'est indissociable de mon être. Je suis prêt à en supporter le prix._

Il se tourna vers Digg :

 _\- Tu savais ce que contenait toute cette croisade et cette aventure après et tu m'as suivi, tu m'as supporté dans mes actions._

Il se tourna vers Felicity :

 _\- Et nous deux, nous nous sommes liés pour le meilleur comme pour le pire et tu savais que cette partie de moi serait toujours là. Que cette vie n'a rien de normale._

La belle blonde sentit son sang bouillir tout à coup, rassembla ses affaires et avant de partir, s'arrêta devant son mari :

 _\- J'ai toujours su que cette partie de toi serait là, mais je pense à Ivy Town et au fait que si tu le désires vraiment, tu peux enfin lâcher du lest et voir ce que l'avenir te réserve. Je t'ai dit une fois quelque chose après notre rendez-vous italien désastreux où tu m'as largué : j'attends plus de cette vie. Je n'y renoncerais pas. »_

Sur ce, l'informaticienne parti. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle rentra en début de matinée, l'aube se levant à peine, Oliver l'attendait dans le salon.

 _"J'étais inquiet"_ , lâcha-t-il sur un ton doux.

La jeune femme posa ses affaires et alla sous la douche.

Elle pensait que son mari serait parti à la Mairie, mais il l'attendait dans leur chambre. La belle blonde se sécha sous l'œil attentif d'Oliver et finissait de s'habiller lorsqu'il dit :

 _« Je croyais que tu n'étais pas heureuse à Ivy Town et que c'était pour cela qu'on était revenu ici._

Felicity se retourna comme si on l'avait fouetté. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

 _\- J'étais heureuse quand on était tous les deux à Ivy Town et oui je m'ennuyais de ce combat pour protéger la ville. Mais à Ivy Town, je pouvais me projeter sur un éventuel futur, imaginer notre future vie._

 _\- Comment tu l'imaginais ?_ demanda un Oliver curieux.

La jeune femme jeta sa main dans le vent.

 _\- Ce n'est plus important maintenant…_

 _\- Si ça l'est._

Oliver s'avança et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'informaticienne.

 _\- Dis-le-moi s'il te plait._

 _\- Ok,_ répondit nerveusement Felicity qui n'aimait pas ce genre de confession. _J'imaginais que quelques années de vie à Ivy Town, tu me demanderais en mariage, ce qui finalement est arrivé, même si ça n'était pas conventionnel mais nous y sommes…_

 _\- Et tu babilles_ , fit remarquer l'archer, amusé.

Felicity lui souriait avant de devenir plus sérieuse.

 _\- Je pensais qu'après notre mariage, nous aurions pu convaincre Théa et Roy de venir habiter notre quartier. Nous aurions assisté au mariage de ta sœur et Roy, moi ayant un ventre arrondi… Je sais que cette vie n'a rien de normale et que je l'ai accepté en t'épousant mais je pensais qu'un jour, tu serais prêt à tourner la page. William a besoin de son père et moi de mon mari. Voilà, la confession s'arrête maintenant ! »_

La jeune femme s'appuya contre le rebord de la coiffeuse. Oliver essayait d'analyser tout le discours de sa femme mais avant qu'il ne puisse la retenir, elle était encore partie.

* * *

(Quelques semaines plus tard)

Depuis deux jours, enfin l'équipe pouvait se réjouir de l'emprisonnement de Diaz et de tous les pourris de cette ville. La lutte avait été intense et acharnée. Finalement Curtis, Dina et René avaient décidé de pardonner à Oliver, Felicity et Digg pour leur contentieux et ensemble, ils avaient eu la victoire.

Oliver et Felicity avaient veillé au bien être de William pendant tout ce temps en évitant de reparler de la discussion sur leur avenir. Sauf que ce soir, Oliver ne voulait plus l'esquiver.

La victoire il l'avait eu sur le fil, au péril de sa vie. Et au moment où il crut que la fin était proche il se souvint des mots de sa femme. « J'attends plus de la vie ».

Le couple rentra au loft et Oliver prétendit avoir de la paperasse à remplir pour l'hôtel de ville au lieu de se coucher.

Le lendemain, Felicity la bonne odeur de gaufre flottait dans l'air. Intriguée, elle vint en pyjama dans la cuisine où William et Olier s'activaient, tout sourire.

 _« Ok…l'un de vous doit se faire pardonner ?_

 _\- A vrai dire, j'ai une proposition à vous faire à tous les deux, dit Oliver avant de poser une gaufre dans l'assiette de William et un baiser sur le front de sa femme._

William et Felicity se regardèrent, l'air soucieux.

 _\- Cette nuit et ce matin, j'ai pris deux grandes décisions et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez de ne pas vous avoir consulter._

Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration. Il était si nerveux.

 _\- J'ai passé le relais de mes fonctions de Maire à Rollins. Et j'ai remis à John ma capuche de Green Arrow définitivement._

William resta la bouche ouverte et Felicity ouvrit des yeux énormes.

 _\- Que quoi ? Attends… tu … répète s'il te plait ?_ demanda Felicity qui était sous le choc.

Oliver ferma le gaz, posa la poêle et vint prendre sa femme dans ses bras.

 _\- Je veux plus de cette vie et j'ai cru qu'avec Diaz la nuit dernière, je ne pourrais plus le découvrir avec vous deux… c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de tout quitter._

Oliver regarda son fils :

 _\- William, tu as beaucoup perdu à cause de Green Arrow et je suis tellement heureux de t'avoir dans ma vie. Je veux faire des trucs normaux de père et fils. Quitte à ce que tu me trouve ringard plus tard. Je veux que tu ais une vie avec un père à tes côtés. Tu es un fils plus que génial. Je t'aime fils._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi papa,_ répondit William, ému.

Le jeune homme regarda sa femme :

 _\- Quant à toi Felicity, tu as sacrifié beaucoup d'années à mes côtés dans ma quête de Green Arrow et cela a déjà failli nous couter notre avenir ensemble. Je sais que tu aimais venir chaque soir au repère, derrière ton ordi la plupart du temps pour combatte à mes côtés. Mais j'ai retenu ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois. Je veux un autre Ivy Town avec toi et William. J'aimerais tant que Théa un jour soit aussi heureuse que je le suis, débarrassé de tous ces conflits, ces grandes batailles à affronter._

Oliver prit de nouveau une inspiration :

 _\- Que dites-vous si l'on commençait à trouver une maison dans une ville tranquille, au bord de la plage et avec un peu de végétation, c'est mon seul souhait._

Felicity embrassa son mari et lui dit toute excitée :

 _\- C'est vraiment en train d'arriver, je ne rêve pas ? eh !_

Oliver venait de la pincer et William s'y mettait.

 _\- Non tu ne rêves pas,_ s'exclama le jeune homme en rigolant.

 _\- Tu es sûr de ton choix Oliver ?_ demanda plus sérieusement l'informaticienne.

Celui-ci lui planta un baiser sur la bouche.

 _\- J'en suis sûr. »_

* * *

(Un an et demi plus tard à Coast City)

 _« Ils arrivent, ils arrivent !_ s'exclama William tout excité par l'arrivée de Théa et Roy.

Oliver et son fils allèrent accueillir le couple.

 _\- Ollie ! Tu m'as tellement manqué et toi aussi mon amour de neveu_! dit la brunette en sautant dans les bras de son frère.

 _\- Tu m'as manqué Speedy_ …

 _\- Et moi je pue ?!_ lança Roy, sinon je vais bien, dit-il en commençant à sortir les valises du coffre. _Surtout ne m'aider pas, ça va !_

Les trois rigolèrent et aidèrent le pauvre Roy.

 _\- Où est ma belle-sœur ?_ demanda une Théa soucieuse.

 _\- Elle se repose, d'ailleurs elle va détester le fait que je ne l'ai pas réveillé pour votre arrivée. Alors ça y est, tu es débarrassée de la Guilde ?_

 _\- Oui, enfin ! Nyssa nous a aidé à détruire les puits et en échange je lui ai laissé le soin de s'occuper de l'héritage de Malcolm._

Elle prit la mais de Roy.

 _\- On s'est dit qu'il était temps d'emménager dans la maison dont vous nous aviez parler. Et toi, pas trop dur le fait de ne plus mettre cette capuche ?_

 _\- Étonnamment non. Bien sûr au début, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de regarder les infos et de contacter John très souvent, mais la vie ici est tellement calme. Je n'avais plus envie de mêler la famille à tout ça._

 _\- Tu as ouvert un domaine sportif d'ailleurs_ , dit Roy. _J'ai hâte d'y aller._

 _\- En fait, si tu veux, tu pourrais y bosser avec moi. Toi aussi Speedy. On pourrait en faire une entreprise familiale. Felicity et Curtis se débrouillent hyper bien avec leur start-up aussi. Et William se voit déjà proposer par ses professeurs de viser haut côté université…_

Théa n'en revenait pas :

 _\- Félicitation William, mon dieu Ollie tu es sûr que c'est ton fils ?!_

Tout le monde rigola.

 _\- Sinon grand frère, j'apprécie ton offre mais Roy et moi avons réfléchit depuis quelques jours. On va monter une boite dans l'évènementiel._

La discussion se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur lorsque Felicity arriva, la tête dans le cul.

 _\- Vous êtes déjà là ?! Oliver ! Tu aurais pu me réveiller._

 _\- Il faut que tu te reposes chérie…_

Théa ouvrit la bouche, très surprise de ce qu'elle voyait :

 _\- Felicity, tu, tu es enceinte ?!_ balbutia la brunette avant de fondre sur l'informaticienne.

 _\- Oui de quatre mois et demi. On attendait votre arrivée pour vous l'annoncer._

Soudainement, Théa se mit à rire et rejoignit Roy qui lui souriait.

 _\- Justement, on voulait vous annoncer quelque chose aussi… Roy et moi on va avoir un bébé aussi, je suis enceinte de trois mois. Je l'ai appris la semaine dernière._

Felicity tapa dans ses mains et commença à pleurer de joie.

 _\- Désolée, les hormones, c'est fantastique ! Nos bébés vont grandir ensemble._

Oliver prit sa sœur dans ses bras et se tourna vers Roy... Qui avait un peu peur de la réaction de ce dernier :

 _\- Ecoute mec, je sais que Théa et moi ne sommes pas mariés mais je l'aime, je les aime tous les deux._

L'ancien archer fit semblant de s'avancer d'un air menaçant avant de dire avec un grand sourire :

 _\- Félicitations Roy. Je suis vraiment heureux pour vous deux. Mais si tu fais le moindre mal à ma sœur et mon futur neveu…_

 _\- Tu me feras disparaitre comme par enchantement, compris Oliver ! »_

Oliver rejoignit Felicity et tous continuèrent de parler de l'avenir. Et bientôt deux petits bout de choux rejoindrait cette famille désormais apaisée.


End file.
